Stranger Than Fiction
by fairywings81
Summary: Mokuba becomes the imaginary friend of a girl from the real world, to find out later her family is being hunted for a rare jewel that they possess. *COMPLETED*
1. Stranger Than Fiction

(Hey everyone:This is another Kaiba story, based totally around Mokuba. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you're enjoying The Kaiba Diaries! ^_^ )

****

Chapter One: Stranger than Fiction

"Come on, Marty. It's time for school!" Cloris Blodgett sighed. "You can watch Yu gi oh later!" 

"Cloe! Mokuba 's on. Shh!" The eight-year-old glowered, before returning her attention to the tv. 

"Marty! If you don't turn that damn thing off now, I'll unplug it!" Cloris glared at her little sister.

"FINE!" Marty turned the tv off, sadly. Ever since their parents died, Cloris had lost her touch at being a sister. "You never used to mind me being late before." She spoke to Cloris' picture. "If Seto Kaiba was my brother, I would have so much more fun. Mokuba and I could have tons of games to play. I wish Mokuba was real." She threw a penny into their terrace fountain. Of course, she didn't really believe in wishes or magic anymore. Not since the crash that killed her mommy and daddy. It was just something she did randomly every once in a while. She walked out the front door, just in time for her nanny to take her to school. "Hi, Nancy." She followed her silently, brooding. 

Mokuba Kaiba was having a pretty boring day too. Things hadn't been good between he and Seto for the last two days. His big brother had been gone for almost two months. When he'd gotten back two days ago, he'd seemed a little less like himself. He spent all his time in his laboratory, claiming he was behind schedule. Fine, Mokuba thought as he got home from school. If Seto wants to ignore me, that's fine. I'll just wait until he realizes what he's doing. He walked into his room, with a sigh. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't the only other Kaiba. He wished there was one more, so he would have someone to play with. More importantly, he would be able to take care of them. He fell asleep with that thought. 

While he slept, some kind of magic began to work. It was the realm of imagination. A brilliant light of gold coloring surrounded his sleeping form, and sucked him into its hole. In a few minutes, Mokuba was transported into a room that was equally as lavish as his own. The only difference was that this room was decorated in blues and whites, girl style. It was the bedroom of Martina Blodgett, the girl who had called for a friend to play with.

**A Few Hours Later**

"I don't believe it!" Marty stared at the figure on her bed, in shock. "Mokuba?"

"Huh? Where am I?" Mokuba stared at the little girl, wide-eyed. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" He had been freaked out when he woke up in the girl's room. 

"I'm Martina, but everyone calls me Marty. This is my room." She walked over, and poked Mokuba in the stomach. She had to make sure he was really there. 

"Hey! Easy. That hurt…." He knew he wasn't dreaming now. "How did I get here?" 

"You're real…you're really real.." Marty's eyes shone in disbelief. "I can't believe the fountain granted my wish." 

"The fountain? What wish?" Mokuba stood up now. "What do you mean, "You're real"? Of course I'm real…" 

She giggled, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Mokuba. I'll show you!" She dragged him out of her room, and down to the terrace. "This fountain. This morning, after Yu gi Oh, I made a wish that you were real so I would have a best friend."

"Yu gi Oh? As in Yugi? What do you mean, "when he was over"?" Mokuba was more confused than ever. Where was Seto? Would he know he was missing?

More giggling came from the little girl, before she led him off to another room by the sleeve. "This is what I mean." She held up a videocassette, that had Yugi and Kaiba on the cover. "You're a cartoon character." 

"A cartoon? There must be some mistake….Marty, where are your parents? I want to meet them." Mokuba was certain by now that he was going crazy. How could this little girl think he was a cartoon? It didn't make sense. 

"They….they're dead. They died in a shipwreck last year." She was sitting in the middle of the floor, a pile of Yu gi oh videos beside her. "Mokuba, you're my favorite character in the show. We're a lot alike, you know." 

Mokuba sat down beside her,putting a gentle hand on her shoulder now. "All right, Marty. I'll try not to act too weirded out. Can I ask you one thing though?" 

"Sure." She looked up at him. 

"Can I adopt you?" He smiled. "You know…just for make believe." 

"Yes! I'll have a brother, just like Seto." She hugged him tightly. "Wait'll Cloris meets you!" 

"Cloris?" 

"My big sister. She's the same age as Seto. She doesn't love me as much as Seto loves you though." 

"I bet that's not true at all. She's probably just really worried about you." What am I saying?! He thought in surprise. Now I sound like Seto!

"I'm very sure, Mokuba. She hates Yu gi oh. She doesn't like your family." 

Mokuba shook his head. He would have to find a way to reason with the little girl. "Well, let's go meet her then. We can play a prank on her!" 

"Really?!" Marty's eyes lit up.

"Why not! Come on!" Mokuba stood up, and let her lead the way. He had a feeling he would be with Martina for a long while. He only hoped Seto wouldn't worry. 

****


	2. The Millennium Jewel and an Invasion

Chapter Two- The Millennium Jewel and an Invasion

"Cloris! Cloris, where are you?!" Marty was in last room of the house. Her sister hadn't been in any of the others. She looked at Mokuba, really worried now. "This isn't like her, Mokuba. She always comes home." 

"Maybe she got held up?" Mokuba knew how the girl felt. The first time Seto hadn't come home right after work, he'd been scared. "Come on, Marty. Let's go watch some of those videos of yours. I'm curious." He hoped to distract her from her sister's absence. 

"Okay…." She didn't look too thrilled about it. "What if she got stolen? What if they try to steal me?" 

Mokuba licked his lips,thinking. She had a point. Her family was a carbon copy of his. "Don't worry, Marty. I'm sure Cloris is okay. Come on." He led her by the arm into the den. "Which one should we watch?"

"This one. It's called Tag Team Takedown. This is when Marik kidnaps you ,Joey and Tea,and forces Yugi and Seto to a duel." She put it in the VCR, and sat on her couch. "Come on, Mokuba." 

He quirked an eyebrow, as the opening credits came on. "My brother isn't that vicious looking." He went and sat beside Marty. "Why do you like this one so much?" 

"Because, Kai-I mean,Seto has to work with Yugi, and it's funny." 

Mokuba shrugged, and watched the four episodes. Marty had a warped sense of humor. The events the episode depicted were not funny. "Those weren't funny. I was scared to death." 

"I'm sorry, Mokuba." Marty gave him a sad look. "I didn't even think about that." 

"It's okay,Marty" He turned off the video, looking at the clock. "Wow. It's almost seven thirty." 

"Oh no…" Marty went into their kitchen. "Maryella, where's dinner?" There was, however, no cook in the kitchen. "Maryella! I'm hungry, so is Mokuba!" She looked back towards the doorway. "She's not here." It was then that it dawned on her. The whole house was dead silent. "Mokuba…. we're alone." 

"Alone? How can that be?" Mokuba shivered. Something was definitely wrong. "Come here." He had to protect her, if indeed, things were taking a dark turn. "We have to go for help,Marty." 

"No! What if Cloris comes home?" She was losing hope of that though. 

Mokuba sighed. It didn't look good for Cloris, or her. "Marty…if you wanna see Cloris again, we have to get help." Boy this situation was all too familiar.

"Alright, Mokuba. We can be sure of one thing. Pegasus and Marik aren't suspects." She pulled on her coat, and looked at Mokuba. "You don't have a coat…." She handed him one of her old ones. 

"I…thanks." Mokuba smiled, and put it on. It didn't even look like a girl's coat. 

"Let's go." He led her out of the estate, and gasped. "Can you climb fences, Martina?" 

"I don't know. I never tried." 

"Here's your chance. Look." He pointed. The gates were locked. "Someone is trying to keep you here." 

Her eyes widened. "This is bad, isn't it?" She was terrified. 

"Not if we work together. Come on." He put a comforting arm around her. 

She nodded, and started to climb. "It's so high…" 

"Don't look down. Keep going." 

"Hey! You little brat! Come back here!" A very sinister sounding voice came from the shadows. 

"Mokuba!" Marty was halfway up the gate. 

"Your invisible friend can't save you now,Martina. Just come on down from there." 

Mokuba's eyes narrowed. Invisible? Well, good! "Keep going, Marty. I'm here!" He climbed up and over the gate, which happened to be very much like the ones to Seto's private lab. "Come on,Marty!" 

As she was getting to the spiked ends of the gate, a hand grabbed her ankle. She screamed. "Get off me! Mokuba,help!" 

He watched, in horror. "Martina!" He climbed back up, to grab the hood of his friend's snow coat,and clung to it. "Don't worry. I've got you." 

She kicked, trying to free herself from the gloved hand. "Help!" 

"Turn around,Marty. You have to climb!" Mokuba's grip was slipping. "Hurry!" 

One last kick freed the little girl,and she scrambled up and over. "I did it!" She didn't have long to celebrate, because Mokuba grabbed her sleeve, and ran with her. 

****A Little while Later****

"Who WERE those creeps, Marty?" Mokuba put a blanket around his friend to keep her warm in the warehouse they were hiding in. 

"They work for Daddy's rivals. They keep trying to steal our Millennium Jewel." 

"Millennium Jewel, huh? Well, what do they want with you?" 

She snuggled up close to him. "I don't know. I bet they're the ones who have my sister though." Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I'm so scared, Mokuba. I don't have a Yugi to go to for help the way you do." 

"No, but you have me." He hugged her close, wondering what to do now. "We can stay here for a couple of days, then we'll decide what to do. Where is this jewel located?" 

"Here." She held up a locket, and opened it. There inside was set a aqua colored stone. 

"No wonder they're after you! You have the jewel? Why?" 

"I took it from the vault when I was six, to protect it. Mama told me to. She put in this locket." 

"Oh." Mokuba chewed on his lower lip. This presented a problem. They would go after her no matter where the hid,unless…."Marty, do you think that fountain would work again?" 

"Why?" She looked up at him, her eyes barely visible in the darkness of the warehouse. 

"Well, we might have to use it, to get us more help." 

"Really?" 

"Well, it brought me here, didn't it? Maybe it'll bring Seto or Yugi." We might need them both, he thought to himself. 

"Maybe, but we'd have to get back into my house, and they'll catch me." Her lower lip trembled fearfully. 

"Shhh…we'll think of something, Martina. Don't cry." He held her close. He hoped he'd be able to come up with something while she slept that night. He didn't think it would happen though. 

(Well,there's chapter two. Please R&R,and tell me how you like it!)


	3. Mokuba's Choice

****

Chapter Three-Mokuba's Choice

The noise of the warehouse brought Mokuba out of a restless sleep. "Marty…are you awake?" 

Martina sat up, groggy. "Mokuba?" 

"You're sick." The boy spoke matter of factly.

"I'm not either." She wiped her runny nose on her coat sleeve.

"Uh huh." Mokuba smiled. "Are you hungry?" 

"Yeah,but where are we going to get food?" 

"Don't worry. I've got a plan." Mokuba pulled the girl up. "We have to go out the back way. The owners are here." 

Her eyes widened. "We'll be caught!" She whispered fearfully. 

"They can't see me, remember? It's you I'm worried about." He took her hand and they sneaked around the heavy equipment. "We're going to be okay, Marty. Both of us." He got them to the back door, and they walked out. "See? I told you we'd be okay." 

She nodded,before sneezing. "I think I _am_ sick,Mokuba." 

Mokuba shook his head. "First stop, drug store. Do you know what kind of medicine your sister normally gets for you?" 

"I think so…" Marty looked both ways,before crossing the street. "I should get to school." 

"How can you think about school at a time like this?!" Mokuba was exasperated with his new friend. 

"Look, Mokuba. I think it would look awfully suspicious if I didn't show up. You can go into the mansion. My backpack is on the terrace steps. "

"I don't think you should, Martina. You're sick." 

"I'm going to school,Mokuba. I made a promise to my mother and daddy that I would not miss school. I don't intend to break it." 

Mokuba scowled. "Fine. I'll go get your backpack. Is there anything else you need from there?" 

Martina turned,and looked at him. There was a mistiness in her eyes. "My…my sister. I miss her so much."

He nodded. He totally understood that feeling. "We'll get her back, Martina. We need a plan first. You're right though. You should go to school. It might be a while before you see your friends again." They walked to her mansion. "Stay out of sight. I'll be right back." 

She watched him scale up the gate,then went to hide on the other side of the wall. 

Mokuba looked around the large grounds. Of course,he thought,they can't see me. He walked towards the large mansion. The door was busted in now. The bad guys had probably ransacked the place trying to find the Millennium Jewel. He walked in. He was right. The place was destroyed. He walked to the back terrace, and picked up Martina's backpack. He looked around, to see if he could think of anything else that they might need later. He was very sure there were things in the mansion they would need eventually. 

In the end, Mokuba came out with two bags. One was essentials, the other was her school supplies. "I really hope this is enough." 

"Dear Ra,Mokuba! What did you do?!" 

"I thought we were going to need more supplies, in case something happens. Let's get you to school." 

She nodded, throwing her backpack on over her parka. "I'm ready." 

Mokuba smiled at her. "Let's go." He waited for her to lead them. "I'm going to stay with you, okay? I mean, they won't see me or anything." 

"Fine by me." Marty walked into her school. 

The school day was rather boring to Mokuba. Partly because Marty would not talk to him with her little girl friends around. They were too busy discussing Yugi from the night before. He noticed she avoided the topic of what was for dinner. It seemed to Mokuba that Martina's friends weren't too hot about her wealth. Marty didn't seem to notice. She was happy just to be around her friends. She did her classwork, and wrote down her homework assignment, as if she would actually do it. 

As soon as school let out, Martina bolted out to the other backpack Mokuba had hidden. "Mokuba, I saw them!" 

"What?! Why didn't you say anything, Marty? Come on!" Mokuba grabbed the girl's arm, tightly, yanking her across the school lawn. "We've got to hurry,Marty!" 

"Mokuba! I can't walk that fas-" She tripped,skidding across the pavement. "Ow! Oh God….Mokuba. My leg…" 

"Well well…. look at what we've got here." 

She looked up in horror. "Leave me alone!" She screamed. 

"Now now,Martina…we don't want to alarm anyone, do we? Besides, that leg looks pretty bad. Let's get it fixed." Luther picked her up, preventing her from screaming with a gloved hand. He carried her to a black Eclipse, and stuck her in the back with his partner. He got in the driver's seat, and drove off. 

"MARTINA!" Mokuba watched helplessly. This was really bad. He watched the Eclipse until it disappeared around a corner. He sat down on the pavement, and just cried. He was totally alone now ;he'd failed. 

The boy sat that way for a long time, thinking. Martina carried the locket with the jewel in it. She was a lot smaller than they were. What could she do against them? Almost as much as I could've done against Pegasus that one time. Nothing. He sighed heavily, and stood up. He needed help. I'll go try the fountain myself, he thought. The men wouldn't come back. They had Marty now. He headed in the direction of the mansion. He would get Martina back, even if it meant making Seto and Yugi work together as they had before. 


	4. Martina' Courage

****

Chapter Four-Martina's Courage

"I'll never tell you anything!" Martina spat at the man who was restraining her roughly. 

"Are you sure, Martina? I would think about that, if I were you." The man who'd introduced himself as General spoke softly. 

"I'm sure! Where's Cloris?!" Marty struggled to get free from him. 

"She is unavailable right now. You will be dealing with me." He replied, smiling a bit cruelly. 

"What did you do to her, you creep!" That earned the girl a slap across the face. 

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" He nodded to the man holding her. "Take her away. Maybe some time in the basement with the rats will wake up her common sense." 

"You're going to pay for messing with us! I'm warning you!" Martina shouted bravely, as she was yanked away. 

"Foolish child. There's not a thing she can do to stop us now. She should've gone to the police the night she ran." General turned to his cronies. "What of the older sister?" 

"She will not talk either." His head henchmen responded. "They're both stubborn brats." 

"Perhaps when she knows that we have Martina, it will loosen her tongue a bit. That Jewel must be found. It is the last of it's kind." 

"Yes sir." They nodded, waiting for more instructions. 

"Bring Cloris to me. I will make her talk." Their leader turned and walked to the window of his den. "Make it clear I will not tolerate any of the disrespect she showed me last night." 

"Yes sir." They left the room to do his bidding. 

In the basement, Martina shivered on her cot. She was terrified. She wondered if her wish for Mokuba's appearance had been negated when she was stolen. She certainly did miss him, that was for sure. The men were those of her father's rival company, though she didn't know to much about it. She'd been a week old the last time their family had heard from them. It seemed that all they wanted was the jewel that she guarded. She fingered the silver locket. "I won't give it to them, Mama. I made a promise!" She realized that it might mean she died protecting it, but it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered to her at the moment was rescuing Cloris. She thought about how Mokuba would've handled this. He'd been in plenty of situations like this. This was her first time. She looked around ,trying to see if there was a way out. She spotted a window, but it was really high. She was terrified of heights. "Well…. that's that." She sank back on to the cot, bursting into tears. "Oh Mokuba…..I really need you." 

Meanwhile, Mokuba was having his problems too. He was in Martina's mansion again, at the fountain. His problem was that he didn't have a coin to toss into it to make a wish. He needed a coin. He walked around a little bit. The thugs that'd kidnapped the girls had done one heck of a job tearing things apart. "Oh man…" The only thing he found was a mounted coin collection. "Here goes…" He opened the case, and took a quarter. "Forgive me." He said to the portrait of Martina's father over the mantle. He returned to the terrace fountain. All right. So all I have to do is toss this coin into the fountain, and wish for Seto and Yugi to come,he thought, as he looked into the water. "I hope this works…." He tossed the quarter into the water. "I wish Seto and Yugi were here!" He waited. Nothing happened. He frowned. How had Marty done it? He waited a little longer,before going into the kitchen. His stomach was growling. "I'm sure Martina and her sister won't mind if I eat a little bit of cheese." He got a block of it out of their refrigerator, and walked back to the fountain, nibbling on it. "I guess I just have to wait." He sat down, leaning against the fountain wall. Before long, Mokuba was dozing off. He curled up beside the fountain, wrapped in the coat that Martina had given him. He allowed himself to go to sleep, hoping when he woke that Yugi and Seto would be there. He couldn't rescue Martina alone, and he wasn't sure how these creeps were going to treat her. 

"Where is the Millennium Jewel?" General tried again. He glared at Cloris. 

"I have no idea. No one in my family has seen it since Martina was born." She glared back at him.

"Ahh…Marty. Yes. She does know something. Little brat. She would not tell us either." 

"S-she's here?! What have you done with her?!" She moved to tackle him, but was halted by the leg chains. 

"She's perfectly safe, Cloris. For now." General glowered at her. "How long she stays that way depends on how long it takes for her to crack. " 

"You….you bastard! Leave her alone!" Cloris' eyes filled with tears of anguish. 

"I'm afraid that is impossible. She's withholding information that we so desperately want. " 

Cloris looked down, as the tears streamed. Her baby sister…whom she'd been so cruel to the morning before she'd disappeared. Now it came down to this. Martina was in trouble, and she was helpless to stop them. "Please…don't hurt her." 

"I told you, it all depends on her." General blew on his ship whistle. "Take her back." 

"No! Please! She's so young!" Cloris pleaded uselessly as she was herded out of the General's study.

"Mokuba….wake up." Seto Kaiba stood over his little brother. 

Mokuba stirred, rubbing his eyes. "Seto! Big Brother! You're here!" He stood up,and hugged him tightly. 

"Yes…but where exactly is…here?" 

"It's a different world, Seto." He explained everything. 

"So your friend's been kidnapped?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do." 

"Well,I'm here now. Maybe I can help you get her back." 

"Is Yugi here too?" Mokuba looked around, as if looking for his friend. 

"I think he's upstairs." Seto took Mokuba's hand. "Let's go see what he's doing." 

He was thinking other things. How is this going to work? Yugi and I don't work well together, or has my little brother forgotten that? Oh well. Can't do anything about it now. I'll have to humor him, again. 

"Yugi? Can you help us?" Mokuba walked into Marty's room. 

"Yeah. I will." He was gawking at Martina's walls. 

Mokuba laughed. "That was my reaction too. She adores us all. Come on. We're wasting time." 

"Okay. Come on." Seto led the way out of Martina's mansion. 

(There's Chapter Four….A bit long,but I wanted it to end just right)


	5. The First Rescue

****

Chapter Five- The First Rescue

Yugi looked around the darkening streets. "Which way did they go?" He looked at Mokuba. 

"I'm not sure. We should go to the school, and start from there. They snatched her from there." Mokuba pulled the coat Marty had given him around himself tighter. "It's this way." He led the other two towards Marty's school. 

"Yugi. What do you think the chances of us saving this girl are?" Seto looked at his arch rival. 

"I don't know. I don't know what kind of people we're dealing with. Why?" Yugi had just been wondering that himself. 

"Mokuba can't expect us to be able to pull this off." 

"He does, or he wouldn't have called us, Kaiba." Yugi sighed. Seto's little brother thought the world of them, and it was plain to see that Mokuba expected them to help this girl, whoever she was, and get her out. 

"There it is! Boy…it sure looked a lot less scary in the daytime." Mokuba hesitated before crossing to the sidewalk in front of the school. He waited for Yugi and his older brother to follow. 

"Kaiba. One of us should tell him there might not be a chance." Yugi's violet eyes were full of uncertainty. 

"No. Mokuba won't understand that concept, not after what we've been through. If he thinks we can do this, Yugi, we must do our best to help the girl." Seto crossed the street to Mokuba, leaving Yugi to ponder this. 

"I think I found something." Mokuba held up a card to Seto. "Do you think this will help?" 

"It's smudged, but I think I can make out some of it. I need more light." Seto moved into the street lamp's glowing path, to read. 

Mokuba followed. "Well, what does it say?"

"Hold on, Mokuba." Seto narrowed his eyes at the smudged lettering, willing it to make sense. 

Soon, Yugi had joined them. "What's that, Mokuba?" 

"It's a card I found. I think it fell out of the kidnapper's jacket. They were suits. Big guys." Mokuba shuddered at the memory. "They were bigger than Pegasus' people!" 

"Whoa." Yugi's eyes widened. "How are we supposed to beat them?!" 

"We've got a slight advantage. We're invisible." Mokuba grinned. 

Seto sighed then. "It's no use. I can't figure it out. It's all smudged, Mokuba."

"That card is our only clue, Seto! We have to figure it out!" 

Seeing the look of disappointment on his brother's face, Seto reluctantly turned to Yugi. "Do you think you can try? I hate seeing him like that." 

"I can try." Yugi took the card. Yami. I need your help.

What is it? The spirit within his millennium puzzle seemed instantly alert. 

We're trying to help a girl who's been kidnapped. She's a friend of Mokuba's. Our only clue is this card, but it's been smudged. Yugi waited patiently for the spirit to answer back. 

Hang on, Yugi. In a flash of light, Yami stood beside his hikari. "Let me see the card." 

Seto looked at Yugi, then the transparent spirit. "Can he do it, Yugi? I mean, you couldn't." 

"I have faith in Yami." Yugi smiled at his yami, with the adoration of a younger brother. 

Yami didn't seem to notice the group now. All his focus was bent on deciphering the smudged letters on the card. "It says Cunningham." 

"Cunningham? Is there an address?" Mokuba suddenly became alert from his place on the curb.

"Only a street name. Mckennil." Yami handed the card back to Yugi. "Would you mind if I followed you?" 

"Not at all,Yami. We might need you again later." 

Seto looked at them, and shook his head. If he'd had his way, his brother and him would do this alone. "Let's get moving. I haven't got all night." 

Mokuba was at his older brother's side again. "How are we going to find Mckennil street?" 

"I don't know, Mokuba. I just don't know." Seto was starting to lose hope with this whole thing. 

"Why not try the way the car drove off with her?" Yami suggested. 

"Great idea, Yami!" Yugi looked down at Mokuba. "Which way did they take her?" 

Mokuba thought for a minute or two. "That way!" He pointed East. "Come on, you guys!" He ran down the sidewalk urgently. 

"I get the feeling he's run into these people before. They must be dangerous." Yami commented to Yugi.

"I know. Mokuba! Wait for us!" Yugi ran to catch up with the little boy, Seto not too far behind him. 

"Mokuba, I don't think it's safe for you to be wandering around in this world alone. We don't know it." Yugi spoke quietly. 

"I did earlier. It's not too much different from ours, Yugi." He looked up at the street signs. "None of these are our target. Maybe it's down a little farther." 

"Maybe we should find a map or something." Seto said, when he finally caught up to them. 

"Where are we going to get a map, Kaiba? We're invisible, remember?" Yami pointed out. 

"It was only a suggestion." Seto snapped at the spirit. 

"Oh! right." Mokuba said to his older brother. "I can't believe I forgot!" He slid his pack off, and rummaged through it. 

"What are you looking for? This isn't the time for toys!" Yugi exclaimed.

Mokuba looked offended. "I'm looking for the map I packed for us, Yugi. Martina and I were going to leave town before she got captured." He smiled then, and produced the large map. "Here it is."

Seto took the map, and smiled. "Mokuba, I'm really proud of you." He opened it, and tried to figure where they were, and how far they had to go. 

"Get up, Little Girl." A rough hand shook Martina from her sleep. 

"Huhm?" She wiped her eyes sleepily. "What's going on?" 

"The boss wants ta see you." He jerked her to her feet, and led her up the basement stairs.

"Ow!" She cried out, as she was thrust into metal folding chair. 

"Stay there." The muscular man growled, before leaving the room. 

Martina looked around the room she was in. It was as plain as General's interrogation room had been, except there was a stove, and a mini fridge. She looked at the floor, when she heard the footsteps of General coming towards her. 

"Are you ready to talk?" General's cruel voice snapped her to attention now.

"I've told you. I'm not going to tell you where it is! It's ours!"

General hauled off and slapped her again, this time, sending his captive sprawling to the floor. "My patience is wearing thin, little girl. Where's the Jewel?!" 

"I won't tell you!" She shot back, wiping the blood from her bottom lip. "EVER!" 

"You will tell me, or you will regret it!" He yanked Martina up, and shook her. "I've killed before, you know. You know who it was I killed, don't you?" His lower lip curled into a cruel smile. "Killing you won't mean too much to me." 

Martina's eyes widened in fear. For a minute, she almost wanted to give in. Instead, she spit in his eye, forcing him to drop her. In that instant, she ran. I'll never tell him, Mama. If I have to die,I'll never tell him! She thought frantically, as she dodged his guards. She made her way to the main doors. 

"You fools! The little brat is getting away!" General crashed through the kitchen door towards the entrance hall. He raced into the main hall. "Martina! If you go out those doors,I will kill your sister, here and now!"

The girl turned and looked at General. She couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not. I'm sorry,Cloris. She thought as she slammed out the doors, trying to ignore the footsteps that were behind her. She ran as fast as she could,stumbling over her own feet. 

"There! Seto,it's right there!" Mokuba pointed across the street at the large estate. 

"Looks like there's a ruckus going on too. Come on!" Yami and Yugi crossed the street, the Kaiba brothers close behind. 

The group stopped,and watched the action. Martina had appearently managed to get out alone. 

"I don't believe it! She did it!" Mokuba beamed proudly, as Martina bolted towards the group. 

"Mokuba! You did come for me!" The girl was crying in joy,and fear at the same time, as she embraced her friend. 

"Yes, and I brought reinforcements." He gestured to Seto,Yugi, and Yami. 

"You used the fountain,didn't you?!"

Before Mokuba could answer, two of General's thugs came towards the little girl. "Come on,Little Girl….we promise not to hurt you…." 

"Never!" She pushed past Yami and Yugi, and out of the gates. 

Yugi and Seto looked at each other,then the gates. 

"Let's do it!" Seto grabbed one gate, and Yugi grabbed the the other. As hard as they could,they shoved the iron gates towards the suited men. 

"What the hell?! There's no wind!" One of the men was hit smack in the face, throwing him back on to the lawn. His partner soon joined him, cursing.

"Damn! She got away!" 

"Don't worry, Les. We'll find her again. She's all alone out there. No one to run to." The man named Les stood up, and nodded. 

"Let's go." He led his partner back to the house. 

When they were all safely in a distant alley, Marty slumped the floor in tears. For the first time,Mokuba noticed she was badly hurt. "What did they do to you?" 

"They tried to beat me into telling where the Jewel was." 

"Let me see that cut." Yami spoke up gently. He came to her side,and studied it. "It looks pretty bad. Does your lip hurt much?"

She merely nodded, tears streaming.

"Did you happen to pack any first aid, Mokuba?" Yugi looked at the boy. 

"Maybe…" He dove into their survival pack again. "Children's Aspirin…Martina was getting sick before." 

Yugi nodded. "That should take care of the pain." 

Seto was watching for the suits again. "We cannot stay here. It is not safe for her here." 

"You're right, Big Brother." Mokuba looked at Martina. "Can you walk a little farther? Maybe we can get back to that warehouse.." 

"Yes. I think so…" With a little help from Seto and Yami, she stood up again. "We shouldn't go there though. I think we need to go to the police." 

"Good idea." Mokuba grinned. 

"We don't have evidence…they could put her in a home…" Seto pointed out,as the group edged out of the alley cautiously,with Seto covering their backs. 

"A home?! No!" Martina looked at Seto in dismay. 

"It might be the safest place for you,Martina." The spirit of Yugi's Puzzle spoke up. 

She only nodded silently. I hate to admit it, but he's right,she thought. "Mokuba..you won't leave me, will you?" 

Mokuba shook his head. "Not a chance!" He was wondering in his mind how long he was expected to stay. "Come on. Let's just see what will happen.." 

Martina walked between Yugi and Seto because they insisted it was safer. "So..how did you get the fountain to work, Mokuba?" Now that the immediate threat of death had passed, she was curious. 

"I had to use one of your dad's silver dollars. I tossed it into the fountain and wished for Yugi and Seto to come. "

Martina nodded. "That's what I did." It seemed so long ago since that morning, but it really wasn't. 

Mokuba beamed at his friend. "Don't worry. There's five of us now. It's going to be okay." 

Marty merely nodded, as they reached the mid-town square. "I can't go any farther." 

"You have to keep going." Kaiba spoke up now. He looked around. "Do you want me to carry you?" 

"That'll look weird, since we're invisible." Yugi looked up at Kaiba. 

"Maybe Martina can wish us visible.." They all looked at her. 

"I don't have the fountain…" Marty sighed in exhaustion. "I can try though." 

"Go on." Yugi smiled at her kindly. "Worst that could happen is that it won't work, right?" 

"Right!" Marty grinned at them. "Alright, here it goes." She closed her eyes,and wished hard as she could. 

"Whoa…hey,I feel different." 

Marty opened her eyes a couple of minutes later. Her friends were no longer in cartoon form. No, indeed,they were in human,solid form. She let out a squeal. "It worked!" 

"What's happened?" Kaiba looked at her. "What did you wish for?" 

"I wished for you to be real." She smiled brightly. 

"It really worked. Maybe it's not just the fountain, Marty!" Mokuba smiled. 

She stared at them, grinning. "Maybe…" 

Yugi was looking at his reflection in amazement. "Wow…this is so weird."

"Come on you guys. Marty, hop on." Kaiba crouched while the girl got on his back. He stood up. "Now that we're real, the chances of rescuing her older sister are pretty good, but we need sleep first." He pulled out his wallet. "Do you think my money was changed too?" 

"Maybe.." Marty yawned.

"It's worth a shot. Come on." Yugi walked ahead of them. "Is that a bank, Marty?" He pointed to a small building. When she didn't answer, the boy looked over at her, and discovered that Kaiba was now carrying a sleeping passenger in his arms. "Don't wake her, Kaiba. We'll be alright." 

"Of course." Kaiba was starting to feel uneasy in a world that didn't know who he was, or his status in the least. 

"Your money changed,Seto!" Mokuba had been looking through his wallet.

"Good. Let's skip the bank. Marty needs a bed." Seto had spied a motel. "We can live in one of these rooms for a while, while she recuperates. "

"Good thinking, Kaiba." Yugi walked into the building after Mokuba. 

Once they got their rooms (they'd decided on two) ,they settled Marty into a bed in Seto's room. There was so much more they had to do. Martina would need as much rest as they could spare to give her.


	6. Death of a Sister and A New Plan

****

Chapter Six-Death of a Sister and a New Plan

When Cloris was awakened in the middle of the night, she looked around. It was loud downstairs in the main hall. General was cursing,using words she'd never heard before. She moved as far as she could to listen to the words. 

"I don't give a damn what you do, just find her!" General barked at one of his lackeys. 

"Boss, we think she's got supernatural powers. When Les and I went to grab her, the gates slammed us in the face!" 

"Morons! It was probably the wind!" General scowled at them. "I want Martina found, before the cops find out about this. I'll be taking care of our other loose end soon." 

The one called Les spoke up again. "You're not going to kill the sister,are you?" 

"I don't need her anymore. She don't know anything anyway." General's lip curled up again that cruel manner. "Now. Don't come back without that brat, do you hear me?!" 

Cloris had to move away again,when she heard footsteps in the hall way. So, he's going to kill me after all. She swallowed hard. If he kills me, Martina is orphaned. Why did I have to be so mean to her the last time I saw her? It wasn'r as if she was doing anything that bad! She hung her head, as the tears began to flow. 

"Well now, Cloris. It seems your sister is not as loyal to you, as you thought." General stood over her cot, leering. 

"She is scared, that's all." Cloris glared at him. "You can kill me if you want, that but that would only add another murder to your record." 

"Do you think that matters? There's not a person in this damn city who can save you!" He grabbed her by the shirt. "It's curtains for you…and your sister, once we have what we want!" He dragged her into another room, which was fully furnished, including a bed. 

"She'll never give you the Jewel! NEVER!" Cloris was thrown on the bed. 

"She chose a stone, a piece of earth, over her sister." General said calmly, as he picked up a pillow off the floor. "Now, the choice is final." He proceeded to smother the girl. 

"W-what are you doing?!" Cloris gasped,trying to push him off of her, tears streaming.

"I don't like a big fuss." He held the pillow there,firmly. "Oh stop struggling, girl. Your attempts are futile." A few minutes later, he called his men to dispose of the body. "All I need now is Marty." He walked out of the room, and to his own bedroom. 

*****At the hotel******

"NO!" Martina shot into a sitting position, almost knocking Mokuba off the bed. 

"What's the matter?" Kaiba looked startled, as he and Mokuba had been sound asleep until her outburst. 

"My sister….something's happened to her. I know it." She rolled out of bed, shaking. 

"How do you know? Maybe you were dreaming." Kaiba spoke up sleepily from his bed. 

"It wasn't a dream, Seto." She stammered. "I saw it." 

"What did you see?" Mokuba sat on the bed, putting a hand on Martina's shoulder. "Was it horrible?" 

"General killed her. He made that threat last night when I escaped. I didn't think he would actually do it." 

Seto's eyes narrowed, angrily. "This guy is a creep! He needs to be stopped!" 

"Yes,Big Brother,but how?" Mokuba hugged Martina tightly. "If she goes back near that place,Marty will be next!" 

"Maybe she won't have to. Hold on, Mokuba." He got up, and went across the hall to wake Yugi up. 

Mokuba looked over at Martina, who was in tears. "Seto will make things right, Marty. Believe me. He's never let me down, and I don't think he will start now. He rather likes you." He hugged her close. "Do you think us five will be enough to stop him?" 

"I don't know…he's got a lot of henchmen." Martina took a sip of the water that Mokuba handed her now. "I don't remember the last time I was this terrified of anything." 

"I know the feeling. When Pegasus kidnapped me from Seto, I was terrified. I didn't think he would come through for me, but he did. He'll come through for you too." 

"I wish I could be as certain as you, Mokuba." Marty lamented in desperation. "I don't think he'll do much good though, considering no one in this world knows his status." 

"Martina! That's brilliant!" Mokuba looked at his friend. 

"What did I say?" Martina asked the boy, an eyebrow arched. 

"You said in this world, Seto wouldn't be able to stop them." Mokuba waited for her to catch on. 

"Wait….I get it! Maybe I can get them, and us, to your world!" Martina looked at him. "Is that what you were thinking?" 

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go tell Seto and Yugi!" He grabbed her hand, and they both ran across the hall. 

Yugi and Seto listened to the two friends outline their idea. It seemed sound enough, but Yami seemed to worry about something. "What if we can't get Martina back here?" 

"She wouldn't have to come back! She could stay with Seto and me." Mokuba said stubbornly. "Isn't that right, Big Brother?" 

"Sure thing,Kid. I wouldn't mind, really." Seto smiled at Martina's pleased expression. 

"I don't know, you guys." Yugi said slowly. "It could be dangerous, doing warps like that." 

"Come on, Yugi. It might be our chance to free Martina from this living nightmare." Mokuba was already thinking of someone else in their world that could help them. 

"I still don't like the idea, but if you think it will help her, I'll go along with it." Yugi sighed reluctantly. 

"Alright!" Martina and Mokuba grinned at each other. 

"So, what do we do first?" Yugi looked at Martina. 

"We get us there first, to keep them from recapturing Martina." Seto answered for the girl. 

"Good plan." Marty was positively bursting with excitement. Now, she would be able to see her idols' world. This is going to be so much fun! She thought to herself. "Alright. If I didn't need the fountain to make you guys real..I don't need it to warp us to Domino City either." She looked at Mokuba. "Here goes nothing." She closed her eyes tightly, focusing all her thoughts on her new wish.

Yami watched the girl, still wondering where her wishing power was coming from. A sudden glow from her locket alerted him. It's that Jewel, he thought to himself. It has it's own power. It protects her. He wondered what would happen if she lost it. Suddenly, he felt himself slipping back into Yugi. The warp had started. 

******In Domino City, outside Yugi's shop*****

"Whoa….it worked.." Martina was gaping,as she looked around her. "It's cool!" Martina smiled at them. 

"Welcome to Domino City." Mokuba said dramatically, with a laugh. "Look straight ahead,Marty. What do you see?"

The girl looked straight ahead, and a big grin spread across her face. "Kaiba Corporation!"

"Yep!" Mokuba grinned. "Come on. I think we need breakfast still,then Seto and I can get you some fresh clothes." 

That was the least of Kaiba's worries though. He was worried that even in this world, he wouldn't be able to protect their new friend. He watched Mokuba and Martina walk towards a café, smiling a little. "Yugi…" He looked at his one time rival. 

"Hmm?" Yugi looked at him. 

"Thank you..for helping Mokuba." Kaiba's smile was genuine now. "I owe you our lives for what you've done in the past." He walked after his brother now. "Mokuba, wait. We're going to a restaurant." 

Yugi stood there, gaping, then smiled in satisfaction. It was about time Kaiba realized what he needed to do. "You're welcome, Kaiba." He said to the CEO's back, as he returned to his grandfather's shop. All they had to do now wait. Wait until Martina was ready to bring General down for what he'd done to her family. 

:


	7. Enter MarikAnd Malik

****

Chapter Seven-Enter Marik…and Malik

It was two whole weeks later, before Martina remembered why she was in Domino in the first place. Everyone had decided it would be best that she get adjusted before she had to live there permanently. Martina didn't seem to mind taking a break from danger. She enjoyed hearing the true stories of the Yu gi Oh adventures she'd grown to love, and in return, she told the stories she'd seen. Yami was the most fascinated about her recount of his duel with Marik Ishtar. He wanted to hear it over and over again. 

Marik, she had been avoiding meeting, until today. Today, Mokuba had decided, it was time to rid her of the ridiculous notion that he was still evil. So, they had headed over to the Ishtar house. 

They were greeting by Rishid courteously. "Good afternoon,Young Master Kaiba….Little Miss."

"Hey there, Rishid." Mokuba smiled. "This is my sister, Martina." It felt a little strange to Mokuba to have said it out loud, although, he'd been thinking it for a few days now. 

"Oh. Well,then. Good afternoon to you too,Martina." Rishid smiled at Martina. 

"Hi…" Martina spoke shyly to the man, as Mokuba dragged her into the dining room. 

"Hey, Marik. What are you doing?" Mokuba smiled at his best friend, leading Martina, almost by force into the room. He whispered softly. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you."

"Just replenishing my deck." Marik looked up at the two. "Who's that?" His violet eyes watched Martina, who seemed to be trying to avoid coming near him. 

"She's Martina. You'll have to excuse her. She's not from around here…" Mokuba got knocked into a chair, as the girl backed up against the wall. "Marty.." He sighed in exasperation. 

Marik helped Mokuba up, then came around to Martina, keeping his distance, so that he wasn't overwhelming her. "Hi…..I'm Marik." He smiled kindly. 

"I know." Martina's voice was low, to keep the trembling out. 

Marik nodded. "I see…." He looked over at Mokuba, as if to ask what her deal was. 

"I'll explain later. Is Malik home?" Mokuba figured Martina would do better with Marik's hikari. 

"Um….yeah. He's upstairs with Ishizu." 

Mokuba brightened. "Good! I'll be right back." He grabbed Marty's elbow, and led her upstairs to Malik's room. "Malik isn't trapped within Marik anymore. They were separated by Pharaoh Yami." He explained to Martina, as he knocked on the door. 

"That's now how it happens…" Martina began,but She was quieted by the tall dark haired Ishizu, who'd answered the door. 

"Hey, Mokuba. It's been a long time." The Egyptian woman smiled at Martina. "And this is…?"

"My sister, Martina." Mokuba answered. "Listen, Ishizu…. Do you think you and Malik can um…. Keep her company for a while? I have to straighten some things out with Marik." 

"It would be our pleasure, Mokuba." Ishizu gently led Martina into the room. "Just come back for her when you're ready."

"I will. Thanks, Ishizu." Mokuba smiled as the woman closed the door behind herself, and went back downstairs to his friend.

"What was that all about?" Marik looked up at Mokuba when he returned. "She was staring at me as if I were going to enslave her or something." 

"She thought you were." Mokuba said quietly. "She's…she's not from our world, Marik. She comes from a world where we're all cartoons." 

"You're kidding!" Marik's eyes widened. "How can that be? How did she get here?"

Mokuba spent the rest of the afternoon explaining the events of the last three weeks. "So, you see, she's going to be wary of you. It's up to you to prove to her you're not as you're made out to be on the cartoon." He concluded, as he finished his third soda. 

"So, you want me to prove I'm not evil…yet, you want me to use my Rod to kill these creeps? Mokuba, that doesn't make any sense." 

"I know. You'll have to work on gaining her trust first. She's the only one who can bring them here." He looked towards the stairs. "I wonder how Malik's doing with her…" 

Malik was gawking at the girl. "Are you serious? He tried to kill Yugi Moutou?" They'd started discussing Yu gi Oh, and the Egyptian boy was learning about Marik, as seen through Martina's eyes. 

"Yes." Marty nodded. "But he lost, because Kaiba got involved."

"That's interesting." Ishizu said to herself more than to her brother and their guest.

"So, that's why you feared him at first." Malik said, patting her shoulder. "I think I would've reacted the same, really." 

"Mokuba wants me to be best friends with him, but I can't, Malik. Not after what he tried to do." 

"I don't think Mokuba wants you to be best friends with him, Mar." Ishizu broke in. "He's asked Marik to help you get rid of those men who want to hurt you. It could be he wants you to be able to trust him. That's not asking a whole lot." 

"It's not that simple, Ishizu." Martina objected. "You don't know anything I've been taught." 

"You've been taught by a cartoon that stretches the truth." Ishizu returned a note of irritation in her voice. "Marik never really hurt anyone as bad as that cartoon of yours claims. Furthermore, this nonsense about him kidnapping Mokuba and Yugi's friends…ridiculous." 

Malik stood up,and put a hand on Ishizu's shoulder to calm her. "Easy, Sister. Martina cannot help the things she was told to believe. I'm sure in time, Marik will show her that he is not the evil menace she thought." 

At that point, Mokuba came upstairs again to retrieve Martina. "We're going out for Pizza with Marik. Come on." 

"With Marik?" She asked him, her voice trembling a little. 

"Yes. Stop acting so paranoid." Mokuba snapped, as they entered they dining room. Martina's attitude towards Marik was starting to grate his nerves.

"Martina. Why don't you sit with me in the taxi?" Marik smiled pleasantly at the young girl. "Mokuba told me you have fabulous storytelling ability." 

Martina smiled faintly at him. "Oh? Well….it's not really fabulous…" 

"Really? Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Marik let her get in ahead of him when the taxi pulled up.

"Okay." She looked at Mokuba, wondering what Marik was up to. 

Her friend just smiled encouragingly. "Tell him what you've told me and Malik." He insisted. 

"Alright." She proceeded in detail, to describe episode by episode accounts of Marik's evil doings. "It was horrible!" She exclaimed at one point, after telling Marik about the way that he'd almost defeated Yami Yugi.

"Wow….I suppose I got a little carried away..but it's not like you think. I never would've intentionally hurt Yami's hikari." Marik smiled at her. "Let me tell you what really happened that night." 

This conversation took them all the way to the pizza shop. By the time they got there, Martina was feeling a little more secure in Marik's company. "I'm sorry for the way I acted…"

"Don't be. I understand why now. So, Mokuba tells me you've also got a couple of nasty Mortals trying to hurt you. What do you say you and I work together to stop them?" Marik looked over at Mokuba, smiling in triumph. 

"I think we should discuss that tomorrow…" Mokuba pointed out. "One thing at a time. Besides, I have to go home and get ready for school after this." 

Martina nodded in agreement. "It can wait, Marik. Besides, I'll need something to do while Mokuba's in school." 

Before they said their goodbyes for the night, a plan was made. Marik would pick Martina up in the morning, and Mokuba would meet them at Marik's house after school. 

"See you tomorrow, Marty." Marik called as they parted ways for the night.

"Good night, Marik." Martina replied, feeling happier than she had in a while. Very soon now, she would be free of General, and his cruel minions. 

The next morning, the girl was awakened by the echo of the large mansion's front door being closed. "Mm…" She sat up on the couch, and looked around. Seto must've left for work, she thought to herself as she slipped into some slippers that Mokuba's big brother had bought her. She padded into the large kitchen, where Mokuba was having breakfast. 

"Good morning." Mokuba smiled up at her. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "Nah…aren't you supposed to be at school?" 

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes. Marik called already. He's sending Malik to get you, while he works out a plan. He's going to get you to approve it, of course." 

She nodded, and went back into the living room. 

"Your new clothes are in the closet by the main stairs." Mokuba called out to her. 

"Thanks, Mo." She went to the closet, and pulled out her blue overalls with a white floral shirt.. She took them into Seto's office, and changed. She was just finishing her hair, when the doorbell rang. That's Malik, she thought to herself, as she replaced her locket around her neck. 

"Marty! Malik's here. I'm leaving!" Mokuba called from the entrance hall. "See you!" 

"Bye, Mo!" She walked out into the entrance hall, and was greeted by a surprise. Ishizu was with Malik. "Hey."

"Good morning." Ishizu said pleasantly. "So, are you ready to spend the whole day listening to Marik?" 

"No, not really, but I guess I'll be okay." Martina answered truthfully. 

"He's been up since dawn, writing different strategies. I think he's going to have you pick one." Malik told her, as they left the comfort of the Kaiba mansion. 

"Oh." Martina wondered what sort of strategies Marik could've come up with, not knowing a lot about General and his cronies. 

"Did you have breakfast?" Malik asked now, cutting into her thoughts. 

"No…." 

"Well, that won't do, now will it?" Ishizu led them into a fast food place. "What would you like?" 

"Egg and cheese biscut." Marty hadn't really been in a fast food place before, but her other friends in school were always telling her what to order, just in case. 

Ishizu nodded, and ordered that, a coffee for herself and orange juice for Malik. When they got their orders, the three set off to the Ishtar house. "Damn it!" The Egyptian woman cursed under her breath.

"What is it?" Malik looked up at her concerned. 

"I forgot to get something for Marik! He'll have a fit!" 

Malik smiled at his sister. "Go on back. I'll take Marty to him." 

"Okay…" Ishizu ran back towards the restaurant.

"She does it all the time." Malik informed the gawking Martina. "Come on." 

"I don't know if that'll work. I think being in this world alone would unnerve them." Martina said to Marik later that afternoon. "We want them gone." 

Marik looked at her. "I've just had a thought. What if I stole you?" 

"What do you mean? I brought myself here." 

The yami smiled at her. "I know that, you know that, but chances are, these fools do not." 

She waited a while before she responded. "I don't know….." 

"You will not be hurt. You have my word." Marik told her softly, sensing her unease at the possibility of being "captured" by the person she feared the most. "We could do it in several ways." He added, as another thought came to him. "Malik and I look so much a like….." 

"He could pretend to be you, while you creep up behind them and use the Rod!" Martina gasped. "It's perfect!" 

Marik smiled, and hugged her quickly. "That's the idea!" He looked around at Malik, who was talking to Mokuba in the kitchen across from them. "What do you think, Malik? Will you do it?" 

"Er…okay." Malik agreed reluctantly. 

Mokuba gasped, noting the time. "Ack! Martina! Seto's going to kill us!" 

She looked at the clock now too. They'd been so intent on their planning, they'd forgotten to keep track of time. "Uh oh…"

"Why don't you two just stay here?" Marik asked his friend. "You've still got clothes from over the summer here, and Marty can borrow a night shirt from Ishizu." 

Well, Mokuba never could say no to an overnight invitation, so he called Seto, and it was settled. "We'll stay here." Mokuba confirmed a few seconds later.

"Neat!" Martina and Marik then continued their elaborate planning. The end for General and his henchmen was drawing near, and Marty could hardly wait.

(This chapter is dedicated to Daisy, who gave me the idea to add Marik. Daisy,I hope I've done Marik proud!)


	8. The Night Before

****

Chapter Eight-The Night Before

Marik's plan had quite a few holes, even after several revisions. They still had a few questions left to answer. Where would Malik hold Marty "prisoner"? How would Marik sneak his Rod in? These were the most crucial of things needing answers. Of course, the older people refused to allow Martina to worry about that. They wanted her to focus on other things,and Seto Kaiba had the perfect distraction for her. 

Seto was setting up home summer schooling for her, so she could go on to fourth grade in the fall. As it turned out, he'd found out that she'd missed so much school without General's help that she would've flunked out no matter what. So,he was making her re-take third grade over the summer. Martina didn't care. She'd rather do her work for Seto than her teachers in her world anyway. He made math more fun. Once, while they were going over fractions, he used his Duel Monsters deck, to demonstrate. "Alright, Marty. I've got eighty cards in my deck. The deck as a whole is one hundred. If I take twenty cards out, what is the fraction?" 

"Twenty eightieths?" Martina was learning faster than Seto expected.

"Good! Very good." Seto smiled at her. "I think you're finally catching on. Now, in fourth grade, you're going to learn reducing and stuff like that, so why don't we work on that next week?" 

"Can you teach fourth grade?" Martina didn't want to go to a new school. She liked being with Seto, who was acting more and more like the older brother she had imagined him to be. 

Seto laughed softly. "If I spent all day teaching, who would run my company?"

"I could." Mokuba replied from the doorway. "I know how." 

"No no no. You two are going to school. We can have mini sessions, but I can't be a CEO and a teacher. It doesn't work that way." Seto announced, before going to his office for the night. 

"Almost had him!" Mokuba said to Marty. "Anyway, Malik, Marik, and Ishizu want us to come over there for a while. Marik's come up with a new part to the "Get Rid of General" plan. "

"Okay." Marty went to Seto's office door. "We're going to Marik's." 

"Okay,Honey. Tell Mokuba to call a car when he's ready to leave. I don't you guys walking in the dark." Seto replied. 

"Yes, Seto." She went with Mokuba to Marik's. "We have to call Frank when we're ready to go home." 

"That's my brother. Of course, we don't _have_ to. He always says that." Mokuba smiled at her. "Martina….um…are you happy here?" 

"Oh yes! I have to admit. It's rather strange, not being able to watch you guys on TV. I never thought I would actually meet you, you know." 

Mokuba grinned. "Well, are me and Seto the way you imagined?" 

"Of course. Seto's a lot more laid back than they portray him on the show, but he's better that way. Also, there's a lot less dueling in real life. I like that." Marty smiled happily. "I wake up sometimes, in the bed Seto gave me, and I think I'm at home, until I see you at breakfast." 

"Do you miss your world at all?" Mokuba asked, as they walked up the driveway to the Ishtar house. 

"I miss Carol. She was the biggest Yu gi Oh fan. She got me into it. She had a lot of love for Bakura." 

"Bakura? I know him. He runs a bookstore next to Duke Devlin's game shop. You know about Duke, right?" 

"Yeah. The creep!" She scowled. 

"You two seem to be having a lively conversation. Wanna let us in on it?" Marik smiled at his friends. 

"It's over. I hate Duke." Martina pronounced, before marching past the young Egyptian spirit, and into the house. "Malik? Got any milk?" 

"Yeah." Malik grinned. "How's Kaiba Academy going?" It was a joke between the two of them. Since the Ishtars had heard of Kaiba's teaching her third grade, they'd taken to calling her sessions with Seto Kaiba Academy. 

"Perfectly. I should send my teachers in my world to Seto. He's better." She took the milk he held out to her. "Thanks." 

"Welcome." Malik looked over at Mokuba and Marik. "Ishizu ran to Sadie's. She'll be back soon." 

"That girl's always running somewhere." Marik remarked, as they all sat down. "Anyway, we don't need her to discuss the new plan." 

"All right, so what is this new plan?" Mokuba opened his soda. 

"I want to duel for Martina." Marik said slowly. 

"What? Why?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, first of all, it's something I would do normally. Second of all..I can set the terms." Marik answered, staring at Mokuba with a mischievous grin. "Either way, he'd lose." 

"I don't want to…" Martina whimpered,moving closer to Mokuba. Could her trust in Marik have been too fast? 

Marik smiled kindly, patting her shoulder. "It's okay, Mar. We're not going to let General take you away again. We promised." He reminded her. 

"If Martina says no…." Mokuba began.

"I don't want to be some prize, Marik." Martina spoke up suddenly, feeling rather bold. 

"I think you mistake my intentions. I have no intention of keeping you dear one. It is merely a little insurance that I will win, and that you will be safe." Marik answered, feeling a little hurt that Martina thought he was reverting back to his old self. 

"I…I'm sorry, Marik. I didn't mean to…." Martina started.

"It's okay. It is only natural for you." Malik replied, giving his former yami a sympathetic glance. "Come on. Let's go get some ice cream." Malik led Martina out of the dining room. 

"I am so sorry, Marik. I thought she was getting over that." Mokuba sat down beside his best friend. 

"I think she is right not trust me. She has that jewel that everyone seems to want. I'm known to be a greedy piece of shit. " Marik lamented. "Honestly though…all I want to do is help her." 

"Then do what you're good at, Marik." Mokuba nodded. "Malik and Ishizu will talk to her, I'm sure. Martina's just nervous now. It's getting close." 

"I will do my best, Mokuba. It won't be easy, as you can imagine." Marik retired to his room to think after that, leaving Mokuba to go in and get Marty to go home. 

"Come on,Sis." Mokuba urged her. "We should get home before it gets too late." 

"Oh, let her stay a little longer, Mo. We're talking trade. I like her cards." Malik smiled at Mokuba. "Please?" 

"All right,all right, but not too long." Now I know how Seto must feel sometimes. Mokuba thought, as he settled in a chair, to watch Martina, whose nerves seem to have relaxed now. 

"I'll trade you two magic cards for your Armored Lizard." Malik continued,returning his attention to Marty.

"Are you mad? Joey Wheeler gave me that card." She grinned. "I'll give you Magical Hats for your um….." She couldn't decide what card to trade him for. "Nevermind." Her attention returned to the plan to begin the next day. "Malik…where are we going to stay? His old warehouse?" 

"That's one idea. Or we could go to your house." Malik looked at Mokuba. Do you think your brother will mind?" 

"No. I don't think so. He knows the plan." Mokuba said. "He will, however,mind if we're late getting home again. " Mokuba pulled Martina to her feet. "You two will have plenty of time to talk while Marik duels for you." 

"Wait, I never agreed to that!" Martina protested. 

"Let him do things his way, Marty. He gave his word not to resort to his old ways. I believe him. Now come on." Mokuba tugged her towards to the door. 

"Okay okay,I'm coming." She waved to Malik and Ishizu, as a pit formed in her stomach. Tomorrow was the day it would all end. 


	9. Marik's Proposition

****

Chapter Nine-Marik's Proposition

The next morning, Martina could barely eat. She felt like her stomach was already full. "I…I don't think I can do it,Mo." She looked over at Mokuba, very worried.

"You're gonna have to, Marty. Don't worry so much. Malik and Marik are both going to help you. I'll be here at the house too, once I get out of school." He looked up as the phone rang. "I'll get it!" He called out needlessly. Kaiba wasn't even home. He ran to pick up the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?" He listened to the person on the other end. "Okay, Malik. I'll tell her." He hung up, and looked over at Martina. "He and Marik want you to meet them at the pier in twenty minutes." 

"The pier?!" Martina closed her eyes. Too familiar….too familiar…She thought to herself. 

"Yeah, the pier. And don't look at me like that. I didn't plan that."

"Yeah, I know…but Mokuba…nevermind." She got up, and went to get dressed. She knew it was pointless, arguing about her suspicions. They were starting to get annoyed with her comparisons to their world to the series she watched in her old world. 

"He's not going to use his rod on you, if that's what you're worried about." Mokuba called after her. 

"I know _that_. It's just…you wouldn't understand." A few months ago, she'd finally been able to see the series "Joey's Betrayal" and it had really made her wary of Marik ever since. That's where the brunt of her fear came from. No use trying to explain that to Marik's best friend though. "I'm leaving Mokuba. Are Malik and I coming back here, or what?" 

"I think so. If things change, tell him to call Seto's office. I'm going there for a while after school. Seto and I are working on a new project." 

"Right. I will." Martina walked into Mokuba's room, and looked at him. "Love you, Big Brother." 

"Love you too…good luck, Mar." Mokuba smiled. As he watched Martina go, he called out. "Hey wait! I forgot to give you somethin'. Seto and I got it for you yesterday." 

Martina tuned, looking at Mokuba questioningly. "Yeah? What is it?"  
"Come here." Mokuba was holding out a box. 

Martina opened it carefully, then gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a chain, with a locket, in the shape of the duel monsters cards, just like the two that Seto and Mokuba had. "Wow! Thanks, Mokuba!" 

"You're a Kaiba. It's about time you proved it to the world. Now go out there, and kick General's no-good butt!" Mokuba hugged his adopted little sister lovingly. "Go now. You're going to be late." 

When she pulled away from Mokuba, there were tears of happiness streaming down her face. "Oh Mokuba! Not even my sister ever treated me as good as you and Seto have. I owe you my life." 

"You owe us nothing but your loyalty and friendship." Mokuba responded, as he locked up the mansion. "Do you want a car?" 

"No. I'm going by foot, unless I run into Tristan." Martina nodded her good bye to Mokuba, and walked down the street. 

"Okay,here's the plan. You're going to summon General. Keep your calm when you're talking to him. Tell him that you had the jewel, but it was stolen. Malik is going to show up, acting just like me, so don't freak out. He's going to "kidnap" you." Marik looked down at Marty, who was playing in the water by the pier. "Are you paying attention? This is extremely important,Martina." 

"Oh! Sorry. Yeah. Then what?" 

"Well, we decided we needed this to be as real as can be. So, I volunteered my old yacht." He grinned, obviously pleased with himself. 

"Wow! Cool!" Martina forgot to be nervous. 

"The actual duel is going to take place here on the pier. Do you think General has a chance?" 

"Nope! He's an old stuffy-head." Martina giggled. 

"Perfect! Easy prey. When he loses, I'll pull out my Rod." 

"What are you going to do _if_ he does win?" 

"Destroy him. He's not going to hurt you anymore if I can help it." Marik pulled her to her feet. "Let's see if Malik's ready." He pulled out his wrist communicator. "Would you believe me if I told you Mokuba invented these? There's only six of them in existence!" 

"Seven." Malik spoke up from behind them, handing Marty a communicator of her own. "He made this one last weekend." 

"Good then!" Marik looked at his hikari. Are you ready?" 

"Yeah. My sister is on stand by in case we need her." 

"Great thinking, Malik. I'm impressed." Marik grinned. 

"Thanks." Malik replied. "Are _you_ ready,Martina?" 

"I think so." The girl looked terrified. 

"Hey, relax. It's all going to be over soon. Just remember. It's only to help you." Malik nodded for Marik to disappear for a while. "I'll be on the boat, with Ishizu. You know, it would make it look really good if you fought me." 

"I plan to." She said, with a smirk. "I told myself if Marik was real,and he tried to take me,I'd give him a fight." 

"Well, now you get to play out that fantasy." Malik laughed.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." Malik walked on to the yacht, and down below, leaving Martina alone to wish General into her peaceful world. "I wish General was here!" 

Unlike the other times before, the wish was immediately granted. Before her very eyes, stood the man who'd killed her parents, and her sister. "Hello there, Martina. We've been looking everywhere for you." 

"I'll bet you have!" Martina responded hotly. 

"Why don't you hand over that pretty locket you're wearing? Then I can just kill you." 

"I don't have the jewel anymore. It was stolen just this morning." Martina replied in an eerily calm voice. 

"You're lying!" The man took a step forward, but was knocked back by a metal object to the stomach. Malik now stood between his target and himself. "Who the hell are you?!" 

"I'm Marik Ishtar, and you were about to kill my next mind slave!" Malik glared at him. 

"Mind slave? Bah! That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!" General snarled. 

"Oh yes there is!" Malik turned to Martina, a faint smile. "She is going to be one of my most powerfully held slaves too." He proceeded to grab Martina, beginning to drag her up to the yacht. 

"No! Stop! I won't let you have me! Get away!" Martina pretended to struggle with Malik, thinking he was acting too much like Marik. 

"Oh stop your whining, child! " Malik shoved her towards the boat. "Sister! A little help here!" 

"Coming, Dear Brother." Ishizu appeared on the deck. She looked like she was in a sort of trance, as she grabbed Martina gently, and pulled her aboard.

Malik laughed somewhat maniacally, looking at General. "You want your gem? Just wait here, while I get her to hand it over." He got back on to the boat. "Don't move." 

A few seconds later, Malik appeared below deck, grinning. "Well?" 

"Too realistic." Martina said, pouting at him. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be." Malik hugged her. "Where is Marik?" 

"Here I am. You did well. Now it's my turn. I got a glimpse of him, before I sneaked down here. He looks like a piece of shit." Marik patted Martina. "You're done. I'm proud of you." He held out his hand to take the locket. He put it in his pocket when she handed it over. "It's all up to me now. I will not fail you." He headed on top.

"Marik?" Martina called to him.

"Yes?" 

"Thank you. For everything you're doing." She smiled a watery smile. 

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Anytime." He turned and left to deal with General. 

Marik stared at General, his eyes narrowed, as the broad shouldered man turned the silver locket over in his hands. "It's in there, you fool, now hand it over." 

"I will not! This jewel is more important than you realize, you freak!" General stared at the shorter boy. "Besides, it doesn't belong to you." 

"I stole it fair and square, and I believe that finders are keepers. At least, that is how it was in my time, and I am much older than I look!" 

"Yeah, right. You expect me to believe that? You're no older than Martina's sister Cloris was." General retorted. 

"Yes, and I have many people at my beck and call." As if to prove his point, Marik turned his head to the left. "Oh Rishid, would you kindly remove my locket from this worthless mortal's hand?" 

Rishid, who had been hiding in the shadows,obediently walked over, and wrestled the locket from General. "Here you are, Master Marik." He stood beside his friend, looking stonily at the man who had hurt young Miss Martina so badly. 

"Thank you, Rishid. Go see if my sister and Martina are comfortable." Marik deliberately smirked evilly, but his order to Rishid was secretly kind. He turned back to his prey as his loyal servant, and friend retreated to the yacht. "You, sir, have just earned yourself top place on my shit list." He was glad Martina couldn't hear him cursing. He was willing to bet the cartoon version of him never cursed. "Now. I have a little proposition for you." 

"I'm listening…" General's confident smirk had evaporated, and was replaced with a look of intense hatred. 

"I will give you the locket, and Martina." The Egyptian spirit timed his words, for effect. "But only if you defeat me in a duel." 

"A duel? What kind of duel?" General looked at the boy, bewildered. 

"A game called Duel Monsters. You have heard of it, have you not?" Marik held in his urge to laugh at the look of exasperation that appeared on his opponent's face. 

"Of course I haven't! This is an unfair advantage you have over me, Sir." General choked out. 

"I see. Nonetheless. You will duel, if you want your girl, and the locket." Marik stated calmly. 

"Very well, as long as you explain the basic rules, I will duel you." General agreed reluctantly. 

"I knew you'd see it my way." Marik smirked, pleased with himself. 

****


	10. General's Downfall

****

Chapter Ten-General's Downfall

Marik pulled out his extra deck of cards, and handed it to Genral. "The game is simple. The object is to knock out your opponent's life points first. Which, I know I will." He proceeded to shuffle his own deck, keeping an eye on the man. 

"This is no more than a picture game of War!" General cried. 

"Call it what you will, but you will play, if you want Martina." Marik responded, with a confident smirk. He drew five cards,then a sixth, to begin his turn. Hmm….this is very interesting. I've got just the cards to beat him already. I'll give him an agonizing chance first. Marik grinned to himself at that thought, and played two cards face down. "It's your turn, Mortal." 

"The name's General." The man looked down at his cards. "I'll play Man Eater Bug in defensive mode." 

Marik laughed. "That won't save you." He drew a card, snickering. "Perfect. Now I'll play a magic card, Stop Defense!" 

"What?!" General scowled. "You're cheating!"

"I may be evil, but I am not a cheater." Marik retorted. "Play your turn." 

General glared at his opponent ,as he drew another card. "Hmm….Curebo. In attack mode." 

"Fool! I'll play Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"So? What does that one do?"

"Only finishes you off, but you'll see what I mean soon." Marik replied calmly. 

"Martina, are you hungry?" Malik looked over at the girl. 

"No…I don't think I'll be eating until this is over. My stomach's in knots." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah…hey, can we contact Mokuba now? I know he's got to be worried…" 

"Yeah. Go ahead." Malik set a sandwich in front of Martina anyway. "Tell him to come on down." 

"Alright." She went into the other room, to speak to Mokuba via the communicator. "Mokuba. Are you there?" 

"Marty! Thank God. I thought you were captured." Mokuba's voice was full of relief. "What's going on?" 

"Marik's dueling General right now. Malik wants you to come to the pier." 

"Okay. I'll be there soon." Mokuba replied. "Just have a drink ready for me,alright?" 

"I will." Martina turned the device off,and walked back out to the group. "He's on his way." She walked over to the mini fridge, and looked at Malik. "May I?" 

"Sure. Be my guest. I'm not sure what Marik's got in there." 

"Iced Tea seems to be his fetish." Martina reported after rummaging for a soda for Mokuba. "I'm going to try it." She poured the cola and iced tea into two separate glasses, and sat back at the mini bar. She absentmindedly ate some of the sandwich, as she waited for Mokuba to come. She couldn't wait to see him. 

"Well, come on! I don't have all day to play with you!" Marik snarled at General. "I DO have more important things to be steal." 

"Be quiet! This game takes strategy. I see that now." General had managed to survive two turns, and had only two hundred life points left. "Alright,I'll play Dark Magician in attack mode! Dark Magican, attack his Dragon!"

"Fool!!!" Marik laughed maniacally as his beloved god card destroyed the last of General's life points. "You lose. The girl, and the jewel are mine."

"W-what?! How?!" General was on his knees. 

"You honestly thought that puny Magician would defeat the greatest God card in the world?! You're pathetic, and now, for wasting my time I have a gift for you." Marik pulled out his millennium rod. "I will blast you into oblivion,forever!" A light shot out of the rod. "Good ridance!" 

General screamed in agony. It felt like his insides were on fire. "No! Please,I beg of you,give me a chance!" 

"You will torment Martina no more!"Marik bellowed. The power of the rod was coursing through him. "Obliterate NOW!" With a final pleading scream, General exploded, vanishing completely. 

"I can't believe it's actually over….." Martina repeated, as she reached for a second slice of pizza. It was two weeks after General's demise. She was sitting inside the pizza shop with Seto, Mokuba and the Ishtars. She wasn't talking about General's reign of terror though. She'd just completed her first ever Duel Monsters tournament. 

"Well, believe it, Mar. You creamed us good." Malik assured her. Even though Marik had been the one to save her from certain death, Malik was her best friend aside from her brothers. "I was honored to duel you though." 

"And I you. I hope we do it again soon. "  
"Believe me. We will." He turned to Marik now. "So, what happened with the Millennium Jewel?" 

"Ishizu put it up in the museum. It's not that we didn't trust Martina with it, it's just where it belongs." Marik smiled at his little buddy Marty. It had taken a long time to gain Martina's trust. Sometimes, she still seemed unsure of him, but Marik was sure that after what they'd been through, the girl would come around completely. 

"Oh! Seto, I finished that list of things we need for my lab. It's not too long." 

"Good. We can go over it tomorrow, after your first day of real school,okay?" 

"Sounds great." Martina smiled brightly. She still couldn't believe the events that had occurred. Sometimes, it seemed like she would wake up one morning, and be back in her mansion, in front of her Yu gi oh videos, and other times, it seemed like that life belonged to someone else entirely. Yet, Martina never forgot the sacrifice her sister had made for her. If it hadn't been for Cloris, she wouldn't be there now. 

"Hey,Martina. Come on! We're going to Kaibaland!" Mokuba pulled his sister out of her seat." What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just how lucky I am to have such good friends..and finally, a family who cares." Martina waved goodbye to the Ishtars, and followed Mokuba out. "I finally belong." 

Mokuba smiled to himself. Things certainly were less lonely at the Kaiba mansion. Martina was so new to most things, there was always something to do. He was finally becoming an older brother. We're going to have the best time of our lives together, he thought as they checked into Kaibaland, for one last fling, before school. 

(A/N:And that wraps up Stranger Than Fiction. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. (You know who you are) and Daniel, my little brother, for his help in the Winged Dragon Ra matter.) 


End file.
